Jinchuuriki
by MysticSweetDreams
Summary: Left behind in a sandy village, orphaned, abused, and alone. Kagome will soon realize what it is that was put in her. What it was that made her different from the other children. How she had came to the village and maybe along the way she'll earn a friend
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mangas/anime not one bit, but I do own the plot.**

-Yes this is a flash back as you can tell by the italics.

a/n: So this is a new take on the previous story I had posted up, "Some Things" which was also the continuation of "Jinchuuriki"

I couldn't help, but notice how only one person reviewed my previous story. Was I really that awful? I don't mean to sound desperate, but it wouldn't hurt to review. Come on guys I need your take on this story so I can improve.

I won't improve if you don't _review._

So with that said, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Rain drops poured from the sky making it seem as if though it were the one crying and not the woman holding the small child. Tears dripped off of her porcelain cheeks and onto the small child's raven colored hair.<em>

_Wet sand dirtied her nicely hand woven shoes, rendering them useless._

_"I'm so sorry. One day I'll see you and your brother again, we'll be so happy together. I promise."_

_The small child blinked slowly, her big blue eyes staring at the woman holding her. Her mind trying to grasp onto what she was saying._

_Who was she?_

_Did she know her?_

_Brother?_

_Although she didn't know the strange foreign lady, she didn't feel like she was in danger, The woman's big brown, doe like eyes, seemed to fill with warmth whenever she looked down at her._

_The woman shifted the blankets around the three year old child's small body, making sure that the cold wind wouldn't hit all of her. She blinked and smiled a little when she saw that her little girl had fallen asleep._

_'Oh kamis don't let them hate me, I wouldn't blame them though. I seperated them and turned her into a monster...'_

_Wet tracks trailed behind the woman as she walked towards the nearing village, she hated that she had to do this. Absolutely hated it._

_But she had made them a promise._

_A promise to keep to keep them both safe._

_She was going to keep that promise because she loved them dearly, it didn't matter if she was risking her life. She had to do what she had to if it meant seperating them, then so be it._

_She was going to make sure that her only children would survive._

_She was taking them far from the accident, far from the horrified screams, far from the blood, far from the pain, far from that _monster _who wanted them _dead_._

_She was determined as she walked through the village, not quite sure when it was that the desert had turned into a village. _

_'I was so lost in my thoughts...'_

_Her legs had taken her to a nicely decorated house and even though her mind screamed at her not to do it. Her arms and legs seemed to have a mind of their own as she left her daughter on the porch without so much as a kiss good-bye._

_Her legs had led her past all the dome shaped buildings, all the playgrounds, all the children that stopped playing to stare at her, her child._

_'I'm so so so so so sorry. I love you both so very much. I'm sorry, one day we'll be together again. I promise.'_

_She died that very night._

_Murdered._

_Far from the village she had left her child, far from the piercing wails that awoke everyone nearby, far from the woman with a scowl on her face as she stared down at the girl on her porch, far from the woman who took her daughter and read the name she had left on her._

_"Kagome Higurashi"_

* * *

><p>Review?<p>

It wouldn't hurt.

So yes I know this was a short chapter, but I promise it will get longer and better. All you need to do is review.

Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Never will I own these two mangas/animes!**

_"Flashback/dream/thoughts"_

"Talking"

**Kagome-7**

* * *

><p><em>Blood.<em>

_Blood was everywhere._

_It was splattered onto the cold concrete walls, on the shiny polished marble floors, even some of the chandeliers that hung low from the ceiling._

_Not to mention the screams._

_The horrified pain filled screams, full of anguish and well, pain._

_It was like a horror film._

_Pieces of vital organs were thrown carelessly about, as if though someone or something ripped into people's poor bodies looking for something._

_It was horrible._

_Humans and demons, whether they be full or half, ran around in frenzy trying to get away from the source of the chaos._

* * *

><p>Kagome pushed her bangs from her face and squinted in the afternoon's burning sun. All morning and part of the day as well she had been working outside, feeling her sweat coat her arms and legs, trying to fix her garden.<p>

She stared at the various colored flowers before she cocked her head to the side, trying to determine what it was that was bugging her that sunny afternoon.

Carefully she sat back and grabbed her water bottle taking a nice, cool, refreshing swig from it before finally getting up and dusting the sand off of her pants.

She frowned a little and stretched, letting out a nice sound of delight as she heard bones crack and felt her muscles stretch from the day's hard work.

It's true sometimes she detested working on the garden the she claimed was "hers", but on days when she was feeling her loneliest she'd come outside and work her butt off.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome quickly ran into her house, remembering not to touch anything as her mother didn't like her doing so when she was dirty.

She wiped the sweat off of her brow once she was face to face with the woman who she had to call mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing outside you little wretch?"

Kagome glared at the woman," Well _mother _I do believe you told me to do _something, _and that's exactly what I did."

The brunette glared back down at the measley child before back handing the small child with enough force to make her fall back," Do _not _speak to me in such a matter, little bitch."

Kagome bit her lip hard and hid her eyes beneath her long bangs," Yes ma'am."

Brown eyes stared at the crumpled child with delight before the owner of the said eyes spoke again," I am going out tonight so that means you're on your own. Make yourself dinner, don't touch anything that isn't yours, and do _not _go outside!"

Kagome rubbed her cheek, wincing just a bit and nodded.

This was just like all the other days.

* * *

><p>Kagome carefully walked through the streets of the village careful not to be seen by anyone, she did not want to bring her <em>mother <em>shame.

The cloudless sky and pregnant moon made the night seem magical.

She tipped her head back and breathed in, letting the smell of sand over-power her senses. She usually took her walks later on in the night, but she just had to get out of that house.

She was just feeling to lonely.

When she was lonely, she started to think and she did not like that.

Her mind would always wander to the woman that was described as her true mother. Black hair, brown eyes, medium height.

She wished she was with her real mother and _not _the woman she was forced to call mother.

Kagome didn't know why the woman hated her, but she did know one thing. The feeling was mutual.

She couldn't stand living in the same house as that woman who was supposed to care for her as a mother should, but instead treated her like garbage.

She couldn't stand the drunk abusive lady who left her bruised and hurt so many times, she couldn't stand the lady who would bring one to many men late at night, that _woman _was the reason she had resorted to these late night walks.

To avoid all of that.

* * *

><p>There wasn't a day that would go by without Kagome wishing for a friend, for someone to talk too. All she had was a stuffed animal that she had taken from her mother's room without her knowledge.<p>

She'd lounge in her room all day just waiting for her mother to leave so she could go for a stroll. Of course she had to be kept hidden from view because she was viewed as a bastard child.

No one would go near her for she had no parents.

Kagome Higurashi would forever be the girl with no parents who had been left at the porch of the cruelest lady in Sunagakure.

So she would get lonely from time to time.

Quickly ducking into the nearest ally, to avoid being seen by a couple nearby, she pondered on why she was left here.

Her mother said that when she found her she was wrapped in the nicest blankets she'd ever seen. They were lined with gold.

Though Kagome never saw these sheets because they were gone by the time she had turned five.

Her mother often made fun of her saying that not even the wealthiest of people wanted a poor bastard like herself. Before these cruel remarks would make her bawl like a giant baby, but over time she'd gotten used to it and quickly brushed it aside as another of her mother's bitchy anitcs.

She was just so used to it.

So used to the life of a lonely, sad, orphaned child.

She never once thought she'd make a friend.

Boy was she wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **I'd like to take time to thank the people that reviewed, thank you so much for your kind reviews. So as promised I made this chapter a little longer then the first so I hope you guys enjoyed this.

So as before **REVIEW?**

The more reviews I get the faster I tend to update ^_^


	3. Author's Note

**Author's note**

I realize that author's notes aren't acceptable, but I feel that this author's note is imperative in regards to this story's continuation.

I know that I haven't updated this story in quite some time, three years to be exact, and I have no intentions of just abandoning it as it was the first idea that I ever had and it was this same idea that propelled me into writing FanFiction. It was this same idea that made me create this second account just so that I can post this infuriatingly persistent idea and lay it to rest. It was never my intentions to just up and abandon this idea, but due to some issues I had logging into this site all those years ago, I _had _to.

I have re-read this story quite a few times and I have cringed every time because younger me's writing style differs from my preferred writing style. Here's what I'd like to do; rewrite this whole story and post it onto my newer account _**radicalbore **_because there's no sense in writing two stories on two different accounts.

I'd also like to thank the people that have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story throughout the years, it's because of you guys that I will be continuing this story and hopefully you all will continue to support it once I've gotten it up and running onto my most recent account.

Please let me know what you think and feel free to check out my recent story _Snapshots_ on my most recent account _**radicalbore**_.

_**MysticBlueWaters**_

_**MysticSweetDreams**_

_**& now radicalbore**_


End file.
